Galletas, Chocolates & Tarjetas
by Bea-E
Summary: Mimi sabe que no le gustan las cosas dulces. Sora confiesa quien le gusta. ¿Desde cuando Taichi y Mimi son tan unidos?[One Shot]
**Galletas, Chocolates & Tarjetas.**

Era 25 de Diciembre, y aunque de nuevo vivía en Japón en donde noche buena y navidad no eran días muy relevantes, a ella le gustaba regalar pequeños detalles a sus amigos.

Se levanto muy temprano para ir al centro comercial y comprar tarjetas las cuales les regalaría a sus amigos cuando los viera en el concierto de Yamato.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo inconscientemente en su rostro, pues ella tenía un regalo especial para el rubio mayo.

La noche anterior se dedico a rellenar unos moldes en forma de guitarras con chocolate amargo y como detalle especial, un grano de café. Sabía que a Yamato no le gustaba lo dulce, por eso se decidió por esa combinación la cual, por mas extraña que sonara, era deliciosa y por lo tanto perfecta para el rubio.

Había llegado a la tienda de tarjetas, en donde se tardo bastante, pues quería tener la tarjeta perfecta para cada uno de sus amigos.

Después de casi una hora por fin pago y se dirigió a una cafetería en donde compro un capuchino. Se sentó en una banca mientras bebía su café hasta que una voz que conocía a la perfección la llamo.

-Mimi, hola.

Volteo para encontrarse con su amiga pelirroja, la cual se sonreía mientras se acercaba.

-¡Hola Sora!- saludo con mucha energía.-

-Me alegra verte, iba a llamarte porque necesito tu ayuda.- dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de su amiga.-

-Sabes que en lo que pueda siempre te ayudare.-

Sora sonrío al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, pues sabía que Mimi siempre estaría dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera de sus amigos.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Y bien, que necesitas?- pregunto después de terminarse su café.-

-Quería saber si me puedes ayudar a preparar unas galletas.

-¿Galletas?

La castaña pudo notar como a su amiga bajaba la mirada mientras un pequeño sonrojo empezaba a adornar sus mejillas. Esto hizo que a Mimi se le dibujara una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y dime, esas galletas son para alguna persona especial?- pregunto sin dejar de sonreír teniendo en mente a un castaño amante del futbol.-

-Yo…- el sonrojo en su cara era cada vez mas intenso.-

-¡Vamos Sora, sabes que me lo puedes decir!

-Esta bien.- dijo algo resignada.- Yo… le pienso regalar las galletas a Yamato, para desearle suerte en su concierto.

Las palabras de su amiga hicieron que sus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa y sobre todo, que la sonrisa que tenía se borrara instantáneamente.

En cualquier otro caso hubiera creído que el regalo era únicamente para desearle suerte, pero el sonrojo de su amiga la delataba. A Sora le gustaba Yamato.

-¿Mimi?- pregunto al ver que su amiga no decía nada.-

-¡Lo siento!- reacciono volviendo a sonreír, solo que esta vez sus ojos no brillaban como antes.- Solo que no me esperaba esto, pero no te preocupes que yo te ayudare.

-¡Muchas gracias Mimi!- dijo abrazándola.- Eres la mejor.

La castaña no dijo nada, solo se dedico a responder el abrazo.

Sora tenía que terminar de comprar todo lo necesario para las galletas, por lo cual Mimi aprovecho para regresar a la tienda de tarjetas. Esta vez no tardo mucho en escoger una tarjeta para Yamato, pues desde la primera vez que fue, había visto una de color azul con pequeñas notas musicales en plateado, simplemente perfecta.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió a la caja para pagar, al final guardo la tarjeta junto con las demás… las de sus amigos.

Dejaron el centro comercial y se dirigieron a casa de Sora en donde se dedicaron a preparar las galletas. No hablaron mas de lo debido, pues Mimi no tenía mucho que decir y Sora estaba mas que concentrada.

El resultado fueron unas galletas de avena con chispas de chocolate decorada con hilos de chocolate blanco. La castaña pensaba que eran bastante dulces pero no dijo nada, pues había sido elección de su amiga.

Antes de que Mimi se fuera de la casa de su amiga, las dos recibieron un mensaje de texto de Hikari diciéndoles que las tenían que ver con urgencia.

Llegaron al lugar en donde las habían citado, notando que también estaban las dos generaciones de niños elegidos. Al parecer habían sido las ultimas en llegar.

-Que bueno que llegaron.- dijo Hikari con una sonrisa.-

-Lamentamos el retraso.- se disculpo la pelirroja.-

-No se preocupen, no tiene mucho que llegamos.- tranquilizo Takeru.-

-¿Y bien, para que necesitaban vernos con tanta urgencia?- pregunto Taichi.-

-Lo que pasa es que les traemos una sorpresa.- contesto una emocionada Miyako.-

Dicho esto, Ken y Daisuke se hicieron a un lado para así dejar ver un gran bolso del cual salieron Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon y Palmon.

Todos estaban mas que emocionados por estar con sus compañeros digimons, sobre todo una castaña, la cual derramo algunas lagrimas mientras abrazaba con mucha ternura a su mejor amiga.

-Muchas gracias chicos.- agradeció Koushiro.-

-Qué mejor que pasar las vacaciones con nuestros camaradas.- comento Joe.

-Ademas así podremos estar en el concierto de Yamato animándolo- dijo Gabumon sonriéndole a su compañero, el cual le sonrío de vuelta.-

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras mas para después despedirse no sin antes volver a confirmar la hora del concierto.

-Mimi.

Al escuchar su nombre, la castaña cerro sus ojos y soltó un suspiro para después voltear.

Frente a ella se encontraba Yamato Ishida, el cual se caracterizaba por tener una mirada bastante fuerte y algo intimidante, sin embargo cuando se trataba de Mimi Tachikawa, esa mirada desaparecía.

-¿Si?

-Iré a ver a los chicos de la banda para ver los detalles finales y como sabes me queda de camino a tu casa.- hablo de manera serena.- ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

No era la primera vez que Yamato le ofrecía acompañarla a su casa, sin embargo era la primera vez que lo rechazaría, pues sentía que traicionaba a Sora y eso no iba con ella.

-Lo siento pero en este momento no voy a mi casa.- se disculpo con voz neutra.- Aun así gracias.

-No te preocupes Mimi, otro día será.- la castaña solo se limito a sonreírle.- Te veré en la noche.

-Claro que si.

Dicho eso dio media vuelta y empezó a marcharse dejando a un rubio bastante sorprendido por la actitud tan cortante de Mimi, sin embargo rápidamente le resto importancia pues sabia que con la castaña se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

En cuanto llego a su casa coloco a Palmon en el suelo, la cual rápidamente volteo a verla.

-Creí que íbamos a otra parte, eso fue lo que le dijiste a Yamato.

-Lo se…

La digimon sabía que algo le pasaba a Mimi, pues a diferencia de siempre, ahora la castaña se veía algo triste, además de que rechazo la compañía del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?

La castaña bajo la vista hacia su compañera, la cual la veía algo preocupada. Palmon era su mejor amiga y nunca le ocultaba nada.

-Me entere que a Sora le gusta Yamato.- la digimon se limito a mover su cabeza de lado.- Ahora siento que la traiciono si me acerco a el.

-¿Pero por qué Mimi?- pregunto algo enojada.- A ti te gusta Yamato desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo se Palmon.- se hinco en el suelo para estar a la altura se su compañera.- Todo esto es mi culpa por no haberle dicho a Sora sobre mis sentimientos hacia Yamato antes, ahora no puedo hacer nada.

Palmon frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos dando a entender que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía Mimi. Acto que a la castaña le pareció bastante tierno.

-Ven,- dijo dándole la mano.- mejor ayúdame a firmar las tarjetas que les daré a los chicos.-

* * *

Faltaban dos horas para el concierto, sin embargo Mimi y Palmon estaban afuera de del camerino de Yamato. Mimi ocupo como excusa el entregarle su tarjeta aunque la realidad era que solo quería verlo.

Estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Sora y Biyomon acercándose, por lo cual decidieron irse de ahí.

Se quedaron en un parque que estaba enfrente del camerino, pues Mimi insistió en querer ver la escena para así convencerse de que ya no tenía oportunidad, pues sabia que las amigas estaban antes que cualquier chico, aunque ese chico fuera Yamato Ishida.

Vio como Sora se quedo parada algunos minutos viendo la puerta, igual que ella momentos antes.

Pasaron un par de minutos mas y observo como Taichi y Agumon se acercaban a la pelirroja y a su compañera, intercambiaron algunas palabras y lo siguiente que vio Mimi le sorprendió bastante. Taichi colocaba su mano en el hombro de Sora para así con un leve empujón animarla a ir con Yamato.

Sintió como su corazón se encogía, no solo por ella, sino que ella estaba mas que conciente de que Taichi tenia sentimientos hacia la pelirroja.

La pelirroja por fin entro al camerino, por lo cual el moreno camino lentamente hacia el parque para recargarse en un árbol.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duela?

Taichi se asusto al escuchar la voz de Mimi, pues no se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en una rama del árbol en el que se recargo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mimi?

-Lo mismo que tu.- respondió sin dejar de ver hacia el camerino.-

-Ya veo…- en su voz se escuchaba resignación.- Le horneo galletas.

-Yo le ayude.

Con ayuda de Taichi bajo del árbol.

-Hemos madurado mucho.- afirmo el moreno con una media sonrisa.-

-¿De que hablas?

-Vamos Mimi, sabes que hace algunos años hubieras hecho un berrinche monumental, sin embargo la estas apoyando.

La castaña soltó una risotada.

-Y tu hace algunos años hubieras ido directamente con Yamato a golpearlo.

Los dos empezaron a reír, pues sabían que era cierto, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por las voces de sus compañeros digimons, los cuales estaban felizmente jugando a las atrapadas.

Mimi tomo de la mano a Taichi y de dirigió a ellos preguntando si podían jugar también.

* * *

Yamato Ishida había acompañado a Sora hasta la salida de su camerino no sin antes agradecerle por las galletas, sin embargo la escena que presencio no le gusto para nada.

A varios metros de ellos visualizo a Mimi, la cual estaba corriendo junto a Palmos y detrás de ellas estaban Taichi y Agumon persiguiéndolas. Lo que no le gusto para nada fue cuando su amigo tomo por la cintura a la castaña y la junto a su cuerpo. Los dos reían como niños pequeños.

Frunció el ceño y rápidamente volteo su mirada hacia Sora, la cual también estaba viendo la escena algo desconcertada y se podría decir que hasta algo molesta.

Regreso su vista hacia enfrente y noto como Mimi sacaba algo de su bolso y se lo entregaba a Taichi, parecía una tarjeta.

-No sabía que esos dos eran tan unidos.- dijo con voz algo tosca.-

-Ni yo…

* * *

Llego la hora del concierto, y todos los niños elegidos se habían reunido afuera del recinto para así entrar al mismo tiempo y tener lugares juntos, pues la entrada era general.

Sora lazaba miradas discretas hacia Mimi y Taichi para ver si notaba algún tipo de comportamiento "raro" entre sus amigos, pero nunca paso nada. Se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta de que eso le alegraba muchísimo.

Las luces apuntaron al escenario para así dejar ver a los miembros de la banda. Yamato localizo rápidamente a sus amigos sin embargo su mirada se detuvo en una castaña la cual le hizo una señal de buena suerte con la mano. El simplemente le sonrío.

El concierto fue todo un excito, pues todos coreaban las canciones y los gritos nunca se dejaron de oír, sobre todo los de Jun Motomiya.

Al finalizar, todos los elegidos se habían reunido en una cafetería para felicitar al rubio y platicar, por lo cual Mimi aprovecho para darles sus regalos.

-Chicos, se que no es una tradición japonesa pero quería darles un pequeño detalle de navidad.

Dicho eso empezó a repartir las tarjetas que escogió con mucho cuidado para cada uno de sus amigos.

Sora y Yamato se sintieron mas tranquilos al descubrir que Taichi no había sido el único en recibir una tarjeta por parte de la castaña.

Empezaron a leer los mensajes personalizados que les había escrito la castaña. Todos estaban conmovidos por sus palabras.

 _Querido Matt:_

 _Navidad tiene un significado diferente para cada persona, el mío es poder convivir con mis seres amados._

 _Me encanta saber que este año pude pasarla con ustedes y sobre todo verte en el escenario haciendo lo que mas amas._

 _Muchas gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, espero sea así por muchos años mas._

 _Feliz Navidad._

 _M.T._

El rubio no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se le fue formando mientras leía la nota, además de que le gustaba que Mimi ocupara ese sobrenombre que ella misma la había puesto cuando vivía en Estados Unidos.

-¿Y que hay de nosotros?- dijo Gomamon en forma de berrinche mientras trataba de leer la tarjeta de Joe.-

-¡Gomamon!- reprimió algo avergonzado el peli azul.-

Mimi empezó a reír mientras abría su bolso y Palmon sacaba unas pequeñas bolsitas de papel celofán, las cuales estaban llenas de galletas y empezaba a repartirlas a todos los digimons.

-Obviamente no podía olvidarme de ustedes.- dijo con mucha ternura.-

-¡Gracias Mimi!- dijeron todos los digimons al mismo tiempo.-

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas y todos se encontraban afuera de la cafetería despidiéndose para así tomar su propio camino.

Yamato no dejaba de mirar a la castaña la cual platicaba con Miyako.

-Deberías acompañarla a su casa.

Las palabras de la pelirroja hicieron que se avergonzara un poco y sobre todo que se sintiera incomodo, pues sabía que Sora no se había molestado en llevarle galletas únicamente para desearle buena suerte. No era tonto.

-Pero…

-¿Sabes?- interrumpió.- El día de hoy me di cuenta de que no pase tiempo con Taichi y para ser sincera lo extrañe.- dicho eso le guiño un ojo.- Feliz navidad Yamato.

El rubio le sonrío, pues conocía a la perfección a Sora, no por nada era su mejor amiga. Al parecer al ver a Mimi y a Taichi juntos se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos realmente no eran hacia el

-Feliz navidad Sora.

Los dos caminaron hacia Mimi, la cual estaba apunto de irse.

-Ya es tarde, te acompaño a tu casa.

La voz de Yamato la agarro por sorpresa, sobre todo viendo que Sora estaba presente.

-Eh… no, no te preocupes.- dijo algo incomoda.- Gracias.

-No te preocupes Mimi, yo me iré con Taichi y Hikari.

Rápidamente Sora envolvió a la castaña con sus brazos.

-Espero que la próxima vez me puedas volver a ayudar a hacer galletas aun mas especiales.- le dijo en susurro.- Se que a Taichi le encantaran.

Las palabras de la pelirroja la dejaron mas que sorprendida.

-Feliz navidad Mimi.- dijo en forma de despedida.-

-Feliz navidad Sora.

-¿Nos vamos?

La castaña se limito a asentir.

* * *

Iban caminando uno alado del otro mientras que Gabumon y Palmos iban algunos pasos mas adelante, pues en ese momento no había tantas personas en la calle como para que los descubrieran.

Mimi y Yamato iban platicando de cosas muy casuales, pues entre ellos no existían los silencios incómodos.

Cuando la castaña se había ido a America a vivir, siguió en contacto con todos sus amigos, sin embargo con quien mas seguido hablaba era con Yamato, pues resultó que tenían mas cosas en común de lo que pensaron. Y esa amistad creció mas cuando regreso a Japón.

Habían llegado a casa de Mimi y esta invito a Yamato y a Gabumon a pasar. Ya adentro fue a buscar una pequeña caja azul la cual le extendió al rubio.

-Pensaba dártela antes del concierto, pero creí que sería de mal gusto después de las galletas de Sora.- confeso apenada.-

-Nada que venga de ti podría ser de mal gusto.- dijo viéndola con ternura.-

Abrió la caja encontrándose con pequeños chocolates en forma de guitarras, lo cual le conmovió mucho, pues la castaña era muy cuidadosa con ese tipo de detalles.

Las cosas dulces no eran sus favoritas, pero haría un excepción con los chocolates, pues se los había regalado Mimi. En cuanto dio la primera mordida, su boca se deleito con el sabor del chocolate amargo, además de que podía sentir un pequeño toque de café, simplemente magnifico.

-Mimi, están deliciosos.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo noto como el rubio veía con mucha atención algo arriba de ellos.

Mimi busco lo que Yamato veía encontrándose con un muérdago el cual era sostenido por Palmon gracias a su hiedra venenosa mientras Gabumon permanecía alado de ella.

-¿Qué haces Palmon?

-Ignoren que estamos aquí.

La castaña empezó a reír hasta que sintió como Yamato la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba hacia el.

-¿Yamato?

-Se que te gusta la navidad,- le dijo en susurro.- no hay que romper la tradición.

Dicho eso corto la poca distancia que había entre ellos para darle un beso bastante tierno.

-Feliz navidad Mimi.

-Feliz navidad Yamato.

* * *

HOLA HOLA! Pff hace mucho que no publicaba algo! :D Ya se que es bastante random que publique una historia de navidad... a finales de Febrero! ajajaja pero lo que pasó fue que hoy en fb encontré una imagen de ESE horrible capitulo de Digimon 02 y se me ocurrio hacer una versión Mimamto y pues no quería esperar casi diez meses para publicarla y que fuera acorde con la epoca jajaja por eso trate de no resaltar mucho la tematica navideña, pero bueno jajaaja

Espero les guste :D Cuidense mucho! bye, bye!


End file.
